1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine in which a bet is input through a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Known input devices for making inputs to various devices are arranged such that a touch panel is mounted to cover a display device, the point of a touch input into the touch panel is detected, and an input signal corresponding to the point is received (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-161661, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-212300, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-310521, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-084232, and a Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2010/010835A1).
In this connection, there have recently been gaming machines which allow users to make betting by a touch input into the above-described touch panel device. In gaming machines for playing games such as roulette and Sic Bo in which a plurality of players bet on a single object, bets are typically accepted only during a limited period. Such gaming machines involve a problem in that, because there are typically more than one bet objects, players may not be able to bet on more than one bet objects during a limited bet period.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a gaming machine which allows a player to quickly bet on a plurality of bet objects within a limited bet period.